Tailed Beasts and Jinchūriki's
This page supplies a list of the Tailed Beasts and who their Jinchūriki's are, as well as what a bit of information on each person/beast. Shukaku's jinchūriki - Gaara(Formerly) ??? Shukaku (The One-Tailed Beast) Personality Shukaku is characterized as a wild and short-tempered individual, and often speaks in a bombastic and incoherent manner, giving it the demeanor of a drunken madman. It also expresses pride as it uses "ore-sama" when referring to itself, and holds great confidence in its own abilities, especially its absolute defense. Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon. Like all tailed beasts, Shukaku has shown a strong desire to preserve its own life, granting its jinchūriki the power to control sand as well as allowing them to transform into it in a state of need and blood-lust. Shukaku harbours a bitter grudge towards Kurama due to the latter's beliefs that the tailed beasts' strength is measured by the number of tails, and thus Kurama views Shukaku as the weakest. Because of this, Shukaku will find any opportunity to surpass its arrogant rival. Stemming from this, Shukaku can be quite childish and boastful, often bragging. Appearance Shukaku is a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Abilities As a tailed beast, Shukaku possesses a large quantity of chakra and can perform the Tailed Beast Ball. As a precaution, if its jinchūriki lost control and fully transformed into Shukaku inside of Suna, the villagers were to either evacuate beforehand or seek shelter due to the risk of mass casualty from its rampage. Shukaku has the ability to control its jinchūriki whenever they sleep, leading to its host to develop insomnia. Shukaku has great physical strength while using its tail. Shukaku's most notable ability is its sand manipulation, using it as an effective weapon and shield. Since its whole body is completely made of sand, the tanuki can ignore most damage that would otherwise be detrimental. Taking pride in its motto of absolute defense, Shukaku's sand is durable enough to block a senjutsu-enhanced Susanoo sword with ease. It is capable of performing fūinjutsu by using its natural cursed seal markings across its own sand body, which gives off a magnetic field to bind its targets. One of its techniques, the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal, is strong enough to temporarily restrain and withstand powerful techniques, like the Susanoo. Shukaku can use Wind and Earth Release nature transformations. It can rapidly fire wind bullets with enough force to level entire forests. Likewise, it can combine its wind abilities with its jinchūriki's sand in order to produce a mass of fast-moving sand bullets. Shukaku can combine wind and earth elements to use Magnet Release. Matatabi's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Matatabi (The Two-Tailed Beast) Personality Compared to most of the tailed beasts, Matatabi has shown to be respectful and polite towards others, speaking in a formal manner using "watashi" when referring to itself and using honourifics when addressing others while introducing itself. Appearance Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. Abilities As a tailed beast, Matatabi has an enormous supply of chakra that it can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. As its appearance suggest, it can use Fire Release, which it can lend to its jinchūriki. Matatabi also has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size. Matatabi's raw strength can easily crush an opponent or send them flying with one swipe of its paw. Isobu's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Isobu (The Three-Tailed Beast) Personality Isobu speaks in a timid manner, referring to itself as "boku" which is usually used by young boys. Appearance Isobu primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed. Abilities As a tailed beast, Isobu possesses an enormous amount of chakra that it can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. It also has the ability to create coral and swim at very high speeds. Kirigakure was confident of its destructive potential that they intended to unleash Isobu in the midst of Konohagakure to destroy the village. It could produce a hallucinogenic mist that exploited the victim's insecurities and forced the victim to face them. Isobu can roll into a ball to move about quickly and attack its opponents, making full use of the protrusions on its shell in a manner similar to the Akimichi clan's Spiked Human Bullet Tank. Isobu's tough skin and shell also grant it additional defense, allowing it to withstand nearly all forms of attack. It can also use any of its three spiked tails to strike its opponents and break through most defenses. It could create shock-waves to repel attacks and produce large tidal waves around it. When Isobu ate something, thousands of miniature versions of itself would attack what was eaten within its stomach, presumably to speed up the digestion process. It was also shown capable of materializing an entrance to a separate dimension in which it could hide its presence, until it was ready to return to wherever it chooses. As a turtle, Isobu has an affinity for Water Release. It has shown to fire powerful water blasts that are capable of destroying an entire cliff side. Son Gokū's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Son Gokū (The Four-Tailed Beast) Personality Son Gokū is a very prideful tailed beast, as it detests being called by the name "Four-Tails" and boasts about its lineage. It uses "ore" when referring to itself. It also hated humans, due to the fact that humans had enslaved it, and believes that apes are more intelligent than humans. However, when talking about the Sage of Six Paths, it showed him great respect. He also treats his fellow tailed beasts with much respect, as he addresses them by their name, as seen with Kurama. Son also has a high amount of respect for those who respect the tailed beasts. Appearance Son Gokū is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, Son doesn't have a tongue, but has an opening that is shaped like a dome volcano. Abilities As a tailed beast, Son Gokū possesses an enormous supply of chakra and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. Son also seems knowledgeable in taijutsu, likewise showing deceptive nimbleness of its size, utilizing powerful and well-timed kicks against its opponents. Son has a great deal of physical strength, being able to lift and toss Gyūki with ease. Son has the ability to use Fire Release and Earth Release simultaneously, allowing it to use Lava Release. With it, it can create volcanoes as well as flaming boulders to launch at the enemy, and even armour of molten rock to defend itself. In addition, it seems to be capable of breathing a stream of green colored fire. Kokuō's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Kokuō (The Five-Tailed Beast) Personality Kokuō seems to be a quiet and reserved individual. Though it does not speak much, Kokuō uses the rather old-fashioned "watakushi" when referring to itself, causing it to come across as very polite. It also has pride as a tailed beast. Kokuō declared that it wants to seclude itself in the forest, which implies it is a pacifistic individual, not wanting confrontations. Appearance Kokuō primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are tan, with some of the same-coloured spots before the tan areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes. Abilities As a tailed beast, Kokuō possesses a massive amount of chakra and can use it to create a Tailed Beast Ball. Its willpower was incredibly strong. Kokuō also possesses great physical strength and uses its horns in combat, showing enoughramming-force to injure and knock Gyūki a considerable distance away. By combining water and fire-natured chakra to create Boil Release, Kokuō is also able to increase the temperature of chakra to its boiling point. This ability forms the basis of what is referred to as "steam-based ninjutsu" granting itself, or its jinchūriki, overwhelming physical strength. When in use, this ability causes the jinchūriki to emit copious amounts of steam from their body. Saiken's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Saiken (The Six-Tailed Beast) Personality Though much has not been seen of Saiken's personality, the giant slug uses "ore" when referring to itself, "ore" being a boastful way of saying "I". It also speaks with a dialect which may possibly be Ōsakaben in origin. In the anime, Saiken also seemed to be kinder and not as self-serving and malicious as most other tailed beasts. However it was not above killing for self preservation. It speaks with a high pitched voice and appears to be very energetic. Appearance Saiken resembles a large white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. Abilities As a tailed beast, Saiken has a massive amount of chakra and can use it to create a Tailed Beast Ball. Saiken has shown the ability to emit corrosive substances that can instantly disintegrate its target on contact in the form of liquid or gas. It has tremendous durability, able to withstand being thrown a great distance by Kurama. Saiken possesses an affinity for Water Release. It can expel a sticky, slime-like substancefrom its mouth, which is capable of trapping its targets. Chōmei's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Chōmei (The Seven-Tailed Beast) Personality Chōmei seems to have a happy, go-lucky personality. It refers to itself as "Lucky Seven Chōmei," which might be an allusion to the fact that it has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as a happy number. It also had a habit of using the word lucky in conversation, reflecting its personality. Appearance Chōmei resembles a blue, armoured kabutomushi (rhinoceros beetle), with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with an actual seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour. It has two pincers with three parts on its face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion. Abilities As a tailed beast, Chōmei possesses massive amounts of chakra that it can share with others and can use the Tailed Beast Ball. Using its wings, it can emit blinding powder and has the ability to fly. It also utilises insect-based attacks, such as biting or ramming its horninto the enemy. It's jinchūriki can also create Chakra Threads for a Cocoon which blocks Chakra Absorption Techniques. It has immense durability, able to withstand being slammed into the ground by Kurama. Gyūki's jinchūriki - ??? ??? Gyūki (The Eight-Tailed Beast) Personality Gyūki is characterised as a tough and serious individual. It uses "ore" when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. Gyūki was also shown to have a good analytical ability. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyūki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails. In the past, Gyūki was infamous in Kumo for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchūriki would lose control of it. This was most likely due to its hatred against humans for oppressing and sealing it away many times. Appearance Gyūki is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. As a tailed beast, it is extremely massive, dwarfing entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings and matching the Giant Squid in size. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle, and the right horns were destroyed by its own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball. It also has straight teeth, one of which was blown off during the point-blank Tailed Beast Ball. Gyūki also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event they are sliced off. Abilities As a tailed beast, Gyūki possesses a massive supply of powerful chakra and can share it with others. It can replenish its high reserves shortly after an entire day's usage. Should the need arise, it can disturb its jinchūriki's chakra with its own to dispel powerful genjutsu.18 Gyūki's tentacles, if severed, can be used as a medium for its chakra, such as creating a clone of its host, or transferring chakra to said host should the beast be extracted.19 Gyūki has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Kurama, contain its Tailed Beast Ball, and overwhelm two charging tailed beasts simultaneously. It is deceptively quite fast, able to strike quickly with its tentacles and block Amaterasu with its fist. It's incredibly sharp horns can easily impale a human being. Gyūki is also durable enough to survive its own Tailed Beast Ball. It can rapidly spin its tentacles to create enormous tornadoes, or wrap them around its body for protection against enemy attacks. However, the tentacles can be severed by sharp attacks with enough force. Gyūki can perform the Tailed Beast Ball, being able to fire it normally, consecutively or as a massive wave. It is strong enough to devastate an entire valley, penetrate nine barriers without exploding. Unlike most tailed beasts, Gyūki can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power. Going with its octopus theme, it can produce ink to blind its enemies or form ink clones to seal them. Kurama's jinchūriki - Naruto Uzumaki Kurama (The Nine-Tailed Beast) Personality Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. It uses "washi" when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama expresses great pride in its power, believing itself to be the strongest of the tailed beasts due to its belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails, which earned Kurama nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku. Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Over time, Kurama's size increased tremendously, standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Rock, and Gamabunta being only the size of Kurama's torso. Its eye alone is bigger than a tall human. Abilities Kurama is widely known as the strongest of the nine tailed beasts. Hashirama Senju, who could subdue the fox, viewed it as too powerful and dangerous to be left roaming. Even with only half its power, Kurama remained strong enough to defeat five other tailed beasts at the same time. Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra, required to be sealed last into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to avoid overloading it. It can also accumulate a huge amount of chakra shortly after it has used up most of its own, enough to be passed on to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces and be felt countries away by non-sensors. Using its chakra, Kurama can shroud itself within its Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to increase its power. Kurama has a great deal of brute force, reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of a tail. As a tailed beast, Kurama can create a Tailed Beast Ball, able to fire it in various forms such as a continuous beam or rapid multiple spheres. Unlike most tailed beasts, Kurama can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power, even on low chakra. One of these was powerful enough to counter a collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from five tailed beasts. Kurama can create destructive shockwaves, capable of dispersing a massive Rasengan and knocking back five tailed beasts at once. Kurama also had adept sensor skills, able to detect chakra from great distances and uniquely able to sense negative emotions, as well as natural energy, which it can accumulate and transfer to its jinchūriki. It is shown using Wind and Fire Release nature transformations, being able to generate twisters and breathe fire. Category:RP Information